<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metroid: Patient Zero by EyeBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785586">Metroid: Patient Zero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast'>EyeBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metroid Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt, Farting, Gas - Freeform, IQ Loss, ass, expansion, female - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrowly escaping a space pirate facility, the famous bounty hunter, Samus Aran finds herself struggling to overcome an unusual illness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metroid: Patient Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Alarms blared throughout the space pirate facility as what few, living occupants still remained ran for their lives as time ticked closer to self-destruction. Sprinting through the chaos was the imposing figure of the galaxy’s greatest bounty hunter, Samus Aran. The scene was not unusual for her, escaping from an impending explosion with her varia suit being the only thing between her and certain death. The impressive piece of alien technology was noticeably worse for wear, especially with a gaping hole on the bounty hunter’s rear end.</p>
<p>    Not one to worry about her appearance, Samus was more concerned about the creature that created the hole. She had found it in the depths of the research lab and was able to kill it, but not before it was able to pierce through her suit with its stinger and inject something into her body. Her armor stopped it from doing any serious damage, but it was no surprise that the space pirates had outfitted the creature with something vile. On top of the facility’s alarms going off, her own suit was informing her that some kind of infection was coursing through her veins. Unsure how long before her body was overtaken by the mystery virus, she leaped onto the top of her ship. With a series of hastened button presses, she flew the ship out of the blast radius just before the station exploded in a magnificent scene of fire and steel against the black sea of space.</p>
<p>    Slipping into the safety of her cockpit, Samus got out of her varia suit and ran over to her seat. Her tight, blue, zero suit allowed the ship’s systems to read up on her diagnostics. Keeping her eyes trained on the computer readout, she became more concerned at how long it was taking to decipher the mystery infection. Out of precaution, she started to program the ship to travel to the nearest federation outpost for treatment.</p>
<p>    Her typing on the computer was interrupted by a low growl emanating from her gut. Putting a hold on her piloting program, she rubbed her hand against her stomach. Another rumbling noise accompanied an acute pain in her intestines. With a grunt, the pressure inside released in the form of a squeaky fart. The small expulsion made the bounty hunter scrunch her nose and try to wave away the stale air. Wondering what she could have eaten to cause such awful gas, she felt another rumbling in her rear.</p>
<p>    Pinching her nose in the anticipation of another fart, she instead felt herself get pushed into control console. Checking to see if she accidentally touched the chair controls, she felt some discomfort in her seat. Leaning forward, she moved her hand around her rear end and felt a layer of pudginess that wasn’t there before. The lean, toned butt she had gained from her line of work had somehow grown in size into a small heart-shape. Adjusting the chair size to accommodate the odd addition, she ignored it for the time being and got back to her programming.</p>
<p>    She barely managed to get through a few lines of code before she felt pain in her lower intestines again. Another fart, larger in volume and smell, forced its way out, momentarily stopping any attempts to work. Turning back to her computer screen she found it hard to concentrate, like a heavy fog was settling in her mind.</p>
<p>    Shaking off the sudden dizziness she tried to resume typing, but was again interrupted by an uncomfortable feeling around her hips. Typing with one hand, the other felt up her rear again. She stopped when she realized that even after moving the seat back, there wasn’t much space between the chair and her butt. Standing up, she peeked over to shoulder to confirm her suspicion. Her ass had grown larger, the luscious set of butt cheeks the perfect shape to be shown in a seedy porn magazine.</p>
<p>    As she pinched the cheeks of her new derriere through her suit, her indigestion reared its ugly head again. Unlike before, she had little chance of stopping the fart, squinting her face as a prolonged PHHHHHRRRRRRT echoed against the walls of her ship. Through teary eyes, she swore she saw her butt enlarge again. Wiping her face clear, she let one more puff of gas out and confirmed that as is passed between her cheeks, the flesh grew an inch forward. Eyes going wide, she readjusted her seat and sat back down at her computer.</p>
<p>    Clenching her anus to stop any further growth, she looked over what the diagnostic program had found so far. Putting in the extra data, she was able to confirm that the virus was the cause of the gas and increase in size. Her first instinct was to synthesize an antidote. Inputting the data into the computer, she was met with a wall of symbols she couldn’t understand. She rubbed her head in frustration. They were basic chemical components that the federation had drilled into her mind and yet she couldn’t decipher a single one.</p>
<p>    Straining her thoughts to try and remember what made up the antidote loosened the hold she had on her colon. The small leak gave way to a boisterous fart that shrouded her in a cloud of noxious gas. Trying to breathe through the heavy air, she instinctively reached for the chair controls. She managed to put the seat in a laid back position just as her butt grew a full foot out behind her. With a grimace, she traced her fingers across the bubble butt to try and figure out the size. The feeling of her hand going across her rear, sent a strange tingle through her body that was almost enjoyable. What began as just an examination, turned into something more pleasurable as she squeezed her buttocks.</p>
<p>    The rumbling of another fart was enough to stop her self-groping. Clenching her fingers around the armrest, she bit her lip and tried to hold back the ensuing storm. Stronger and stronger the pressure built up, her entire body shaking in an effort to keep it in. Now more than ever, she needed to get to the nearest outpost for medical attention. Keeping one hand firmly grasped on the armrest, she carefully typed at the computer to come up with the fastest route. She only managed several key strokes before the pressure became too much.</p>
<p>    Digging her fingers into the armrest, she let out grunt to coincide with the eruption of gas. The fart sent a wave of relief over her body that almost completely negated her disgust. Forced to breath in her own concoction, the hazy feeling from before came back stronger than ever. A dumb grin appeared on her face as her nose tingled at the smell of her own flatulence. She let out a small giggle in celebration of her gas, letting her jaw drop and drooling like a simpleton.</p>
<p>    The feeling of her saliva splashing against her thigh brought her back to her senses. Slapping her forehead to try and stay conscious, she focused all of her attention on getting the autopilot set up. This method worked on getting things done, but at the price of letting corrupted gas leak out of her rear more and more. All the while, she could feel her ass growing with each release, overflowing out of her chair and vibrating whenever a large fart forced its way out.</p>
<p>    The sight of her zero suit still keeping up with her growing rear, made her pause to admire the impressive piece of Chozo technology. However, the moment was short lived as she thought about how the breathable material was the reason she was surrounded by tainted air. That one stray thought was enough to open up the gates that were holding back her gas. What little resistance she could put up was no match for the immense pressure that was constantly being built up. Unable to stop the gas from coming out, she was forced to create her own torture chamber as her farts filled up every inch of the ship.</p>
<p>    Frantically coughing up gas, she felt her backside hang over her seat and hit the floor. Hearing her chair creak underneath the growing weight, she pressed the controls to store it away. She came crashing down to the ground with a light bump, cushioned by her ample rear. The bean-bag chair sized buttocks were great for softening the blow, but the impact worsened her gas problem.</p>
<p>    Inhaling the noxious gas, she could already feel her mind start to go hazy again. A beeping noise on the console signifying her autopilot was finished calculating, came just in time to bring her back from the brink. All that was left to do was press the glowing input key on the console. The problem was, her enormous ass had her firmly planted where she was several feet away from the controls.</p>
<p>    Trying to get on her feet, just forced out more gas to plague her, making it harder for her to think. Glad that she was alone, she settled on shuffling her gassy rear along the ground until she could just reach the controls. Stretching as far as her arm could go, she risked opening up her colon even further in an attempt to send the ship somewhere for help.</p>
<p>    Another blip on a nearby screen made her stop dead in her tracks. A complicated looking word that started with a C appeared in large red letters before her. While she couldn’t remember how to pronounce the word, she had the feeling that it meant nothing good. For a moment, she attempted reaching for the auto-pilot again. She stopped as the meaning of the unknown word kept picking at the back of her brain. Something told her that if she hit that button, she would be hurting more than just herself with her condition. Trusting that the feeling in her gut wasn’t just more gas, she leaned away from the console.</p>
<p>    Sinking into her plush rear brought out another noxious cloud that burned her nostrils. The fart seeped into her lungs and the haze filled her mind again. Her depressed mood gave way to a dumb smile spreading across her face. Sucking in the rancid air, she forgot all about her predicament. In fact, she started to lose her memory about a lot of things as her IQ continued to drop. A cheerful lightheadedness replaced her thoughts and worries, leaving just enough intelligence to remind her how she could continue to feel good.</p>
<p>    Completely relaxing her muscles, she out a fart that lasted over a minute and drowned out any thoughts that were left swirling in her head with a loud PHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRTT. The sound brought out childish giggling from the once proud bounty hunter. As the gas filled her lungs, she felt her bulbous rear end surge in size. Reaching behind her, she groped what she could of her ass flesh, loving the feeling as it filled her hands and stank up the ship.</p>
<p>    What followed was the most disgraceful display of twisted self-indulgence. Enamored by her own gas and growing posterior, she freely let out farts that lasted minutes at a time. Each bombardment of gas further stretched the limits of her suit as her butt cheeks swelled into unbelievable proportions. Her ass reached beyond her cockpit and into her living quarters, the gassy blue orbs making sure the smell of her farts were embedded into all of her belongings. The feeling of her rear pressing into the various knobs and buttons brought sick glee to the airheaded bounty hunter, only furthering her need to let loose.</p>
<p>    With the rest of the ship filled by her swelling ass, she was pushed closer to the control panel with little space left for her to go. Too stupid to realize the danger, she just swallowed in the air from her recent release that sounded like thunder going off a few inches from her. Thankfully for her, her ass stopped short of breaking the hull of the ship. The virus had reached its apex, leaving her butt at a massive size that would fit better on her old enemy, Kraid.</p>
<p>    Left as little more than a pair of swollen ass cheeks, she had no concern for her less than ideal situation. Even though her growing had stopped, it didn’t dissuade her from groping what she could of her ample rear. Covering herself in another shroud of gas, she mindlessly drooled onto the console as she let out a pleased moan.</p>
<p>    In a brief moment where she wasn’t focusing on the simple pleasure of her fat, farting, ass, her glazed over eyes were lured towards a glowing button. Her mind was far from understanding a single letter on the screen in front of her, let alone what a computer was. Regardless, the sight of the glowing red button was enough to cause her primal brain to yearn to touch it. Slamming her palm against the button, she felt the entire ship begin to shake. Thinking it was just another of her farts, she resumed sinking her fingers into her butt and soaking up the rancid air. Little did the corrupted bounty hunter know that she was on a one way trip to becoming patient zero of the federation’s worst epidemic in history.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>